


The Fight Club!AU

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Naked People, Sexual Tension, alternative universe, i have to apologise i have been told i have the mouth of a fish wife, in homo denial Slings, shades'n'blades, street fighting addict Blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fighting and sexy times ala Slingshot and Blades</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight Club!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend soundtrack: I come with knifes by IAMX

It has to be said, that smart people survive. Slingshot is a smart person. A very smart person in fact. Slingshot passed basic training by the skin of his teeth. True, perhaps without his achievements in advanced weaponry training and acing of his resilience tests he may have failed and perhaps he'd had help from a certain family member in the inside. But Slingshot was definitely smart, he could tell you the make, year, material and bullet calibre of a gun just by looking at it. Knew an aircraft inside and out. But this was stupid.

He peered around the corner to see the owner of the heavy foot falls.

Blades was swiftly retreating further down the hall.

_Target mobilised_

Waiting for him to round the exiting corner, Slingshot quietly followed from a safe distance in the shadows.

Why was this stupid? Well to explain this question we would have to go back approximately 11 months and 6 days ago: The establishment of the Autobot Public Service unit also know as The Protectobots _A.K.A the team with the biggest dickhead helicopter pilot t'ever call me a short ass_.

From the first day Blades and Slingshot had hated each other. Slingshot to Blades especially. Blades and his sarcasm and smirks, his blond hair and black leather jackets. Always that cool guy with the scars that everyone wanted to sit by and always the jerk to make a comment from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey cyclops, how's the x-men!"

"Oh look it's the Aeriabots and their little friend"

"sup miniTerminator"

"I didn't know they let oompa loompas have guns"

Wink, Sneer, laughter. Very quickly Blades had become the centre of all things bad in Slingshot's universe. Exploiting his short temper and starting fights where Blades' definition so ever quicker Slingshot became obsessed. Now not only was there Blades' sarcastic comments and snide remarks but there were Slingshot's too. Soon every time the other was in a room there was a battle of the best comeback, that led to a competition for the hardest punch and a race to draw blood.

They knew the other inside and out.

Which brings us to three weeks ago. Blades had swaggered in around lunch and sat across from him wordlessly. Blond hair shaggy, Green eyes dark, the fading black leather jacket he wore done up all the way and its collar pulled up high to cover his neck.

Slingshot had commented on how crap-like he looked and had been answered with a halfhearted 'uh huh'.

Perplexed by this strange lack of enthusiasm to kill him Slingshot seemed to notice small details as he sipped at his coffee. Blades' crooked nose seemed even more so crooked, his eyes not just dark from lack of sleep but one was purple, swollen, his bottom lip cut and bleeding, small scratches, red marks, dried blood tangled in a golden blond sideburn just above his left ear.

This wouldn't have bothered Slingshot in the slightest if it had been damage he'd inflicted, but the problem was that neither of them had been in a one on one fist fight for a good few weeks. Mostly because Blades was never around and Slingshot had assumed he had night shifts. But upon investigation this was apparently not the case.

So here Slingshot was definitely not stalking an unsuspecting Blades. He followed, some ways away, through the cold night air and into town. It was as they began to leave town that Blades put his hood up and veered down an alley that lead toward the outskirts of town.

Along the outskirts was a bar and garage. Both were crumbling and old, and as Slingshot cautiously walked closer he could smell the heavy gagging smell of damp, beer, oil and sweat.

Despite its less that appealing looks it seemed to be attracting a lot of customers. Business men and women, students, old bikers, every one and their neighbour. Distracted by the guns slung on the belts of the bikers that lined the outside, Slingshot lost Blades as he headed inside. Slingshot muttered a curse.

From within there was the sound of a iron bell ringing and a deep voice called 'last call'. Determined that he'd come this far, Slingshot quickly walking across the crunching gravel and pushed his way inside the sweaty, sticky warmth of the bar. He scanned the crowds of people leaving but no Blades. Someone pushed past also heading inside and made there way to the back door. A figure with a black jacket and hoodie headed through the same door and Slingshot shoved his way through. He'd made it half way there when something grabbed his upper arm and yanked him to one side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blades, eyes glaring like daggers and voice low, blunt, a forced whisper.

"What m'I doing here? What are you/ doing here? What's goin' on?" Slingshot yanked his arm back for some reason also keeping his voice low.

"none of your fucking business, now get out of here" Blades grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him to the exit. But before they could leave a man of tawny hair and wide shoulders pushed his way through the door.

"Blades, where you going man- Hey you brought a friend." The larger mans voice was gravely and stupid and he looked Slingshot up and down as if he were a sizeable meal.

Slingshot gave him a stinking look. A look that didn't have a chance to offer its full potency because Blades stepped in and quickly said "me and my _friend_ were just leaving-"

"leaving? why the hell for? common Blades' _friend_  parties 'bout to start" He proceeded to use all his mass to push the both of them across the bar and out the backdoor to the garage. People were gathered around taking off shirts and shoes, some conversing happily, others looking as if they were trying to get in the zone.

It was odd, yet there was an air of peace, that became even stranger when a tall guy with black hair and purple highlights called for every one to shut up.

Blades yanked Slingshot back violently shushing him when he protested.

"What is this some kind of orgy-?"

"Keep out of sight and don't say a word" He whispered darkly, harsh right into Slingshot ear.

Slingshot looked at him perplexed and mouthed "what are you on?"

It was then that the purple haired man began to speak from the top of the now raised platform.

"Welcome to fight club" He grinned pridefully. "first rule of fight club" he raised a bandaged index finger "No one talks about Fight club." "Second rule" two finger, voice harsh and louder "You DO NOT talk about FIGHT CLUB"

Slingshot's attention started to wander _uch rules_ and turned to study Blades, who was fixed, edgy and quickly glanced at Slingshot furtively as if to say "fuckin' listen dumbass"

Rule three: something about stopping when someone says stop or goes cold turkey.

Rule four: only two guys to a fight

Rule five:One fight at a time

Rule six: no shirt, no shoes _explains the half naked people_

Rule seven: _lot of rules jeez_  fights will go on as long as they have to

And Rule Eight: If this if your First night at fight club, you have to fight-

"-wait what"

Blades hissed "Shh-"

"-that means you shades" Blades tawny hair friend shunted him forward.

Slingshot's stomach dropped as eyes turned to him.

"BUt-"

"-Take off your shit Slingshot"

"what no what are you-?"

Blades didn't listen and began to yank his t-shirt off.

"Listen" Blades was whispering again subtly into Slingshot's ear

"Just keep coming at 'em, your defence is crap but you've got upper body strength, use it"

"but Blades-" He shivered topless in the cold garage and Blades glared.

"comon ginger nut!" shouted someone impatiently. Muffled laughter drifted through the crowd.

Blades pushed him forward.

Slingshot stepped across the frozen concrete to the pit beneath the raised car platform.

Jumping down with the wet thud of bare feet on stone, he came face to face with another man. Easily a head taller, stalky, greas, but unmarked by any wounds. _Must be his first night too_

"Wha's wit' the shades small fry? don't want ya boyfriend to see ya cry?" He taunted in a sly accented  voice.

"Don't touch my glasses and-wait boyfriend who?"

"Ten bucks says I kick ya ass an steal ya blond" He smirked and Slingshot shot a glance at the sharp gaze of Blades.

"yer' on two ton" Slingshot returned his smirk with is own and the man lunged.

Slingshot felt the force of the blow that would have collided with his face and almost fell backwards at it.

"You're friend is gonna get creamed" Springer chuckled quietly when Slingshot dodged the first attack.

Blades watched as Slingshot quickly lost his stance and exclaimed

"jesus 'watch it"

"Give 'em a minute" Another blow this time it caught him in the jaw and sent Slingshot to the ground with a splat like raw meat on a plate.

"aw asshole!" Blades smirked at the fact that though he'd been smacked in the mouth Slingshot still had plenty to say.

Slingshot blinked to see small fragments of orange glass falling off his cheek and onto the floor with quiet tiny **plink plink**  

"are you serious?" Slingshot growled turning to the culprit.

His opponent pounced and Slingshot rolled, this time locking his arms together into a fist, and with all his strength slamming both arms against the others back and spine.

It was the others turn to fall like a piece of meat the floor now, face first and Slingshot took the time to stand and re-adjust his stance.

Tall dark and ugly stood, and tried again to run at him and punch. With all his weight he punched, Slingshot dodged but this time grabbed his opponents arm with a firm grip and used his weight against him toppling the man over head, and onto the floor.

Then Slingshot was stupid again and got cocky.

He leaned over him.

"Where's my ten bucks?" Slingshot grinned all teeth. The man laughed, and Slingshot laughed then he grumbled

"here"

A force harder than 10000 G slammed into Slingshot stomach and he crumpled. His eyes watered at the pain and for a second he was unsure if he was going to pee or throw up as he fell to his knees. A hand collided with his face and he was back against the cold hard, unforgiving ground that pushed a piece of previously broken glass glass into his cheek. But that small sharp sting was nothing compared the bruising rawness of a sudden kick to the abdomen.

Then something snapped and Slingshot found something to push away the pain. Blades was still watching. Blades was frowning like he didn't enjoy this, like he was worried, like he cared?

The greasy man gave a cry and lifted his leg again to kick but Slingshot tangled his legs around the one he stood on and sent him flailin.

Though he fell on top of him, Slingshot used this to elbow him in the face once, twice, before the man rolled off. Slingshot pounced after him, grabbing his arm when he flailed and jerked. Slingshot straddled him planting a knee on the right shoulder, pulling his left arm behind back as far as it would go and took a handful of greasy hair.

"S-stop stop!" The man frantically tapped at the floor when Slingshot gave a warning yank of the hair before letting go.

"Nice one ginger nut" Someone said again as they were both helped up. Slingshot gave a vague "thanks" and looked around a little disorientated by the sudden change in atmosphere.

He found himself being led to a bench and then found a small first aid kit bursting with supplies.

It was about ten minutes before Blades came over sweaty, half naked and grinning with a bottle of beer.

"It's cold, put it on your cheek" He muttered sitting down next to him with his own beer and a sly smile on his face.

"what?" Slingshot spat

"you look like shit" He snorted shaking his head.

He did look like shit, beaten and bruised shit that had been shat out again. The one side of Slingshot's face was red and aching, the other pockmarked with small bright red cuts from the broken lens of his glasses. He sat taut and tight, trying not to move and muttered,

"mmph' so d'you"

Blades didn't look much better. Better, still easygoing, and easy handsome but his knuckles were cut to pieces and his lip was split. Besides that he was just sweaty. Sweaty and wet and toned, defined like a sharpened sword.

"Thanks" Blades gave a breathless laugh "hey you okay?"

It was Slingshot's turn to snort and pressed the cold bottle to his cheek.

"Just peachy, why?"

"Y'look pale" Blades stood to sit on the side of Slingshot's cut cheek and began to rummage through the first aid kit.

"no big deal, what are you gonna do about it?" Blades placed an antiseptic wipe to his cheek and Slingshot hissed. "hey watch it"

"Emergency responder remember" He took out tweezers and Slingshot shrank back "Don't be such a baby, hold still"

"My face is not an emergency-don't" Blades gave a sarcastic laugh

"yeah it is and it's gonna get infected if you don't quit being such a wuss" Blades pulled him by the chin despite Slingshot loud protests of pain and plucked a tiny shard of glass out of his cheekbone.

Slingshot gazed at it dumbly for a second as if it offended him then quit his struggle, allowing Blades to carful removed the glass fragments and to clean the cuts. Blades raked the antiseptic wipe over a particularly derp cut and Slingshot winced but didn't say anything.

"Didn't know you had brown eyes" Blades said quietly after a moment.

Slingshot said nothing.

"how does that work? 'cus I'm 99% sure that all your brothers have blue eyes" Slingshot gave a slight shrug but said nothing.

"either that or we can talk about you following me here" Blades' tone was calm and Slingshot stiffened.

He gave a stiff laugh at Slingshot's reaction and gently cleaned some of the blood off his cheek.

"So I'm thinking your reporting back to your big bro-"

"-no-" Slingshot snapped no way was he telling Silverbolt, Mr Perfect could figure it out on his own.

"-good 'cus I didn't peg you as petty"

"I'd never rat you out rotors..."

Blades smiled at that, a clean cut beautiful smile like he was genuinely happy to hear that.

"I believe you" He breathed smirking now and looking Slingshot over "still don't explain why you followed me here though"

No really looking him over, Blades was checking him out. Suddenly Slingshot became very aware of how much more toned Blades was. Though very fit, Slingshot was, what Air raid had described as, 'sturdy'.

Strong, thick arms, legs and with the little height that he had, all 5ft 9" of him, was solid, yep all solid muscle. All except for his abs, he swore that if he breathed in you could see his six pack but otherwise Slingshot had a soft little tummy.

"I uh...just got curious" Slingshot felt his ears burn, half thanking his mother for her russet skin and his fathers inability to blush.

Blades was smiling harder now. He let his hand fall from Slingshot's shredded cheek and to his hand.

"Curious how?" He leaned in close looking into Slingshot's one visible eye.

"um curious uh..." Slingshot brain seemed to freeze when Blades reached for the bridge of his glasses and slowly pull them down his thin nose. Before he could pull them off however Slingshot put his free hand on the undamaged lens.

"what're you doing?"

"Just...curious" Blades grinned "What you got a glass eye or sumin'?"

"or somethin', no I mean what are you doing?" Slingshot glanced at their hands, at the way Blades leaned over him, the close proximity of their faces.

"It's called flirting genius" Blades genuinely laughed now high pitched and a little too sweet. "Your gay right?"

"Gay? What? no-no what? no" Slingshot snorted and took a long swig out of his beer bottle, which had long since gone flat, and glanced at a dumbstruck Blades.

"Not even a little bi?"

"no-W-what no no-"

"Say 'no' one more time and I'll believe you"

"I'm not!" Blades backed off, removing his hand from Slingshot's and let out a puff of air.

"Bummer for you then, flyboy" he mumbled, shrugged and stood throwing Slingshot's t-shirt at him and putting on his own.

The walk home was awkward. They'd left subtly just as they'd arrived and some of the people their, including the greasy guy Slingshot had fought with, said they expected him there next week. And Slingshot contemplated doing exactly that.

That and Blades. Blades walked with his hands in his pockets and didn't say a word as did Slingshot. But it was when they got to the aircraft hanger and Aerialbot quarters and when Slingshot mention that he might come next week that Blades spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with it you know"

"Nuthin' wrong with fighting? nah s'just some fun-"

"I mean with being gay" Blades was looking at him intently make sure he was listening. "doesn't make you any less of a man"

"I told you-" Blades planted a soft kiss to Slingshot's lips. Quick, gently and soft, just a carful pressure but enough to make Slingshot follow Blades' lips when they left his.

"m'just saying-" Before Blades could finish Slingshot pressed his lips against Blades' hungrily.

It wasn't soon before long that they found their way through doors and leather and cotton, to Slingshot's bed. Gasping for breath through desperate kisses and pain. Blades' cut lip allowed room for sucking and tender kisses along his jawline and neck. Slingshot's bruised ribs made good reason for Blades to slowly travel his lips and teeth down his torso and drag off his pants.

It was Slingshot who caught Blades suddenly Slingshot was over him, fingers tangled in thick blond hair and through husky tones and breathlessness breathed "turn around".

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even gonna deny that there is some dodgy shit going on here but w/e chp 2 in the works.


End file.
